Through your eyes
by Crimzonslashez
Summary: No plot...yet. A bit of fluff to come...maybe i might get evil and kill of millie still decideing...no your comments on this will not affect it sadly...
1. The Begining

A young man sat fidgeting with his blonde spiked hair as it kept getting in his eyes. His gorgeous Green eyes shone brightly as he sat on the curb. He wore long crimson trench coat. Yes, He was Vash The Stampede or betterly known as the humanoid typhoon. Well either way you looked at it he still held 60 Billion Double Dollars on his head.

Vash Sighed and smiled as he saw Meryl and Millie walk out of the general store with only three root beers in there hands, he had asked them to get a few things but obviously they had not agreed to pay for his necessities.

"Heya, Meryl Hi, Millie" He said trying to hint about his stuff "uh, wasn't there something you forgot?"

"Sorry Vash, I didn't have enough money for the stuff you asked for" She spoke

"Oh, Yea I guess your right" Vash replied. He was understanding and knew that that Meryl and Millie where definably not rich.

"Oh well we can still have some fun! Right?" Millie said in an excited tone of voice.

Vash nodded and answered "Yea, But I'm going to get some sleep first. You girlys can go do… whatever you girls do. I guess but I am way tried"

"Ok I guess we'll be back in an hour or two" Millie and Meryl spoke in almost a perfect unison

Vash nodded as he walked of to his hotel room. The room was dingy…nothing special. They could not afford a nicer room and anyways it would look to conscious if someone of Vash's stature had a lavishness hotel room plus Vash didn't really want one, he thought it was to…girly.

Vash laid down in the bed. The sheets had been stained a tanish color and smelled a bit rancid. He assumed that they were previously white and had been stained from not taking a shower before the rester slept. He shrugged it off and rested his beautiful emerald green orbs on the disgusting pillow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how do you like my first chappie!' ok ok it wasn't long and it wasn't at all fluffy but I'm getting there. Well read and review! I know it doesn't rock but please bare with me and my short chapters! This is My first fanfic on this account so bare with my horrible grammar and mistakes.

Viki


	2. An Altercation

He he I'm Back Ok Ok I know there was Grammatical errors… But hey I'm only 13 well about and as for the plot I'm not sure yet but fluff is intended in this chappie or the next so watch out Anyways…

Through your eyes

Chapter 2

"Meryl, What do you want to do?" Millie asked "I mean Vash is asleep and Wolfwood is well dunno where"

"I don't know" Meryl said sighing

"Wanna Go shopping!" Millie yelled excitingly

"We don't have any money besides I don't feel like shopping" Meryl said in an exasperated tone of voice

"Come on Meryl we do have a bit of money stashed away" She Spoke winking

"But but… that's for emergencies we can't go spend our funds as soon as we get them, pay days not for another week or so" Meryl said trying desperately not to go shopping seeing as she detested shopping.

"But Meryl if we don't shop we can always look around.. pleas…please" Meryl sounded desperate.

But Meryl was adamant "Millie you can shop by your self I'm going back to the hotel"

"Come on Meryl, The point of shopping was to do it together please-"

"No!" Meryl shouted storming off back towards the hotel. Meryl had wished she had not shouted at Meryl and shrugged it off not wanting her conscience to get at her.

"She'll be fine" Meryl Mumbled softly to herself as she walked slowly back to the hotel…it was beginning to get dark anyways "She always turns out ok"

She soon arrived at the hotel she walked up the stairs to the third floor and knocked on the door of the hotel room the three friends where sharing.

"Hey Vash Mind if I come in" She yelled softly through the door

"Ughh…sure…" He said mumbling half asleep

She walked in and sat down on Vash's bedside and shook him slowly trying to be gentle but at the same time trying to wake him.

"Vash…Vash Wake up" She whispered gently into his ears as she shook him. Her attempts were obviously failing. "Vash! Wake up!" She yelled in his ear

Vash sat up and was alert looking side to side. "Huh? Is there a fire or something? Wait where's Millie? Did she burn up into ashes? Oh God have mercy on her soul"

"no no Millie's fine .. but I think she may be a bit mad at me. Because I didn't want to go shopping and stormed off"

"Oh…She'll be back don't worry" Vash Yawned

" I hope for her sake …your right we never know what could happen especially at night and alone" Meryl spoke trying to be calm but her anxieties where showing.

Vash got up and put his arms around her caringly, "Don't worry I'm sure that she'll be fine"

* * *

I Know I know short yea yea whatever… I know there was a small tiny squints eyes and holds up fingers about a millimeter apart Fluff. Just a tiny bit though. Well Read and review… until next time: 

mangaqueen13: Thanks Like I said sorry for the errors

Faery Goddyss: I Dunno lets wait and find out!o.0


	3. Lost

The disfigured alien with no acknowledgeable gender says "OK I'm going to try and make this one longer probably 'bout 25 Longer …not to much bigger but bigger to say the least… oh well sorry for the late update…-Damn you writers block- oh well here's chapter 3! Sorry I don't think there'll be any fluff but hey who knows' Debates ---gory death or lots 'o fluff or a mix between to two…maybe neither who knows"

------------------------------------------

Through your eyes

Chapter 3

Millie looked around uneasily …it had begun to get dark and the shadows of once familiar objects now looked dark and demented. The once soothing and Relaxing sounds became Disfigured and Distorted. You could here the rustling and meowing of stray cats searching through trash and the wind blowing through the now barren and deserted town made a sort of an eerie moan than resemble the call of an animal dieing a horrible and gory death.

Millie's Darted back and forth as she tried to find herself back to the inn. She was sorry for making Meryl yell and would apologize once she got back but the Dirt roads seemed different as she walked through the dismal desolate town. They seemed like they where not the ones she and Meryl had walked the previous morning. Millie's eyes darted to an alley as she heard A low shooting sound ,that of a pistol shooting(Millie knew this for she was quite familiar with this area of long ranged weapons), and a low mumble.

"Hello, Umm… Sir, Madame , disfigured alien with no acknowledgeable gender… Umm do you know how to get to the red Moon inn? I'm lost and would really appreciate your help" Millie spoke softly "please?"

"Ughh, oh yes you-" A man in a light and airy tone of voice but with an eerie pitch

He was cut off by a man with a slightly meaner and lower tone "-No… Now Get away before I slit your delicate little throat miss"

"...but the other man said he did didn't he?" She asked now a bit frightened

"No, He was mistaken sorry now leave before I do something drastic" He said in an irate tone of voice

Millie did not hesitate as she ran from the alley down the now a bit lighter street for the moon had risen and the stars where now clearly visible.

Millie sighed as she though hopefully 'maybe now the way back will be a bit easier'

She was sadly mistaken. The street still seemed barren as the walked and The eerie shadows still loomed over head as if they where following her. She still heard distorted sounds and soon came to questioning her sanity.

'He, are all the sounds real or is my mind distorting them to frighten me or something' she sighed and soon shrugged it off and continued walking hoping to soon fin an Inn or Hotel of Sorts. She wished at least she could find a nice place sleep if not. Even if she found another person that was also lost this would help hr feel less alone ,but there was no sing of any other life…well except for the tom cats now fighting over a piece of meat.

-----

"Meryl?" Vash asked a bit nervously " Do you think Millie's ok? It's been quite a while and she hasn't been even near the hotel room" (Vash has been checking frequently out the window for sings of Meryl)

"I'm sure she's fine she probably got a room with another inn or hotel" Meryl reassured him

"Yes I suppose your right" He said smiling at Meryl "Millie is one to not get lost and to find a reasonable solution, She probably asleep in a nice warm bed"

Meryl nodded silently and walked over to the bed parallel to Vash's this one had been a bit nicer than his. She sat down on the bed a put her head in her lap… she still felt uneasy and as if something was wrong.

"Don't worry Meryl…She's fine" Vash said from the other side of the room and with that Vash turned of the lights and he went into a deep slumber. Well as for Meryl she still lay in her bed with her eyes open. She wondered if Millie would be ok for it made her uneasy not knowing if he was ok.

------------------------------------------

He, He suppose it turned out to be neither! He he yeah… so umm R&R Btw I just love giving my readers a sense of false hope!


End file.
